Wind and Water
by shinobug
Summary: I have thrown in 2 OC characters. It's centered around Yule, aka Christmas, and the whole Mist vs Fire. Shino is paired with my OC while Izumo is paired with the other OC which belongs to my friend. Please enjoy :3
1. Attack

Autumn was coming to an end; the red leaves surrounding the Hidden Leaf Village gone. As the days grew shorter, the nights became colder and the missions harder. Young shinobi dread the winter months, their bodies not fully accustomed to the harsh elements.

As December hastily ends with Yule, missions begin to dwindle. Shinobi do not want to miss that special chance to be with friends and family, so they try their best to get all missions done before the twenty-fifth.

Other shinobi would much rather be out of the village during observances. Uzumaki Naruto is one ninja who is torn. He has no family, yet doesn't want to miss Yule. His teammates have warmed up to him over the years, but they have their own families… Haruno Sakura does. Uchiha Sasuke does not, but he isn't even around any more.

Cucumber eyes glared at equally angered blue orbs, a staring contest never to end. She was angry. Angry that he wanted to risk his life on a mission rather than stay at home on Yule, "It's my choice!" he yelled. Dark worried eyes gazed between the two teammates, "Sakura, if Naruto wants to take a mission, it's his choice…" Sai, the replacement for Sasuke, tried to calm his colleagues. The pinkette frowned, "But it's Yule!" Sai could only shake his head, "I know, but it's his decision." His gaze moved from the girl to his blond counterpart, "You sure you'd rather do that than hang with us?" Naruto's saddened expression made him tense.

"You have other people you can rely on for fun. I hate Yule anyways… I'm going to take a mission… Besides, all shinobi can't be off. We need to stay alert!" he held his fist up with confidence. He waved them goodbye before heading off to Hokage tower to accept a mark. "I'll go with him… That way you don't have to worry. So you can go have fun with your family and friends, okay Sakura?" Sai smiled at her. She shook her head, "I want to go too! He's my teammate as well! Beside, if one of you gets hurt who'll be there to heal you?" she added a giggle to the end of her sentence. Sai shrugged, knowing he couldn't stop her.

"How are we going to infiltrate?" a breathy question pierced the almost silent winter air.

"Join and transform into an old injured woman?!" a giggled response.

"Rika, be serious… But transformation might be a good idea." Rika giggled again, "I am being serious, Mai! Hey!" she called after the other who had moved onward.

Mai held her hand up to stop Rika in her tracks, "Someone is coming… Can't you feel their chakra?" Her voice was stoic as always. Rika nodded, even if the other could not see, "Three of them, one female." Mai growled, "Two males huh?"

"You guys didn't have to come with me, you know…" Naruto drawled out, the others shrugged. "Why should you be the only one to not have fun on Yule?" Sai stated bluntly. "It's not even Yule! It's next week! Sheesh!" He always seemed angry around this time of the year. Sakura let out a gasp when she heard the branches around them crack.

The group paused, looking around while tensed, ready to attack. While they were distracted, Sai was hit in the gut, knocked down.

"I'm so sorry!" the thing shouted out between pants. Sai blinked, realizing it was a civilian that ran into him. "Are you okay?" the three shinobi asked her while helping her stand.

The girl seemed frantic, "I can't stay here! I need to get away from 'it'!" everyone was hit with a bout of confusion, "It?" Sakura asked in a small voice. The girl nodded, "'It' is after me! 'It' wants to hurt me! Save me, don't let 'it' kill me!" she began sobbing as she clung to the other girl, Sakura shocked at her hysteria. "What is 'it'?"

Before the hysterical could reply, a monster came from the trees. Sai was the first to react, his sword out and in its mouth. The girl screamed, pushing past the group and running away. Sai growled, "Go after her! Make sure she's safe!" Naruto and Sakura nodded before dashing off after the girl.

"Where did she go?" Naruto's gaze darted around the area, trying to find more foot prints or even a clue to where she would have gone. Sakura pointed ahead where the snow was distressed, "Look!" the two dashed over and found the girl's body. Teeth and claw marks riddled her body, all signs pointing to the beastie that had attacked prior to the chase. "Is there two? There is no way that thing could've gotten away from Sai and gotten to this girl in time!"

She caught the sight of Naruto falling to the ground in her peripheral vision, her body frozen as she saw a small arrow in his back. Tensing, Sakura realized there was more than just a beast to worry about. Just as she turned around to react to a sound behind her, she found a similar arrow in her gut.

Her blank eyes starred at the clouded skies beyond the trees, her gaze catching her shooter, their face covered by an ANBU mask. She heard the sound of Naruto screaming, the sound of snow crunching beneath the weight of the shooter, and then heard her own screams as she felt the arrow being pulled from her abdomen.

"Shh… You will live. My intent was not to kill you…" That voice echoed through her mind as her consciousness slipped away.

With one flick of the wrist, the beast was slashed in two by Sai's blade. He almost relaxed when the animal's body fell to the ground, but tensed yet again when the body dissolved into water. The replacement spun on his heel, his blade coming in contact with another, the clashing sound of metal making both of their ear drums pound.

Sai pushed off of the other, jumping back a few feet, his body ready to react to whatever would come next. "ANBU?" Sai asked out, his voice a low whisper. Before him stood a female figure in dark clothing, a mask covering their face, and long black hair falling around their form. In the predator's right hand was a double bladed katana, the other clenched bloody arrows that belonged to the crossbow on her back. Sai knew what that meant, "Naruto? Sakura?" he questioned himself, running through countless possibilities.

Biting his lip, he lunged at the ANBU. Being one himself, he figured the other would trick him. He was right. The figure before him melted away into water as his blade sliced through it. Gritting his teeth, he growled, running back toward the village knowing that is where Naruto and Sakura had chased after the girl from before. _"Was this all a trap? Shit! I should have seen right through it!"_ he cursed at himself internally.

He saw the woman again, this time hovering over his friends. Being careless he lunged again, angry and blind from the sight of Sakura and Naruto. The woman swirled around, slashing Sai across the abdomen. He was thrown back, his body colliding with a tree before falling into the cold, wet snow. The last thing he saw was the tip of her sword as it pressed against his face.

Mai and Rika ran toward Konoha, their forms changed into that of two nins from Konohagakure. The two were halted by two men at the gate. "Oi, what's the rush?" Mai glared, "Don't act so casual! Something terrible has happened!" the two men looked at each other then back to her, "Naruto, Sakura... and Sai too! they're down! They've been injured!" Rika added in.

"Izumo! Report to Tsunade-Sama about this!" Izumo nodded, his brown hair waving slightly from the gesture. "Kotetsu, what about them?" the other, Kotetsu had a silly thing of cloth around his nose, "Take them to see her too. If they are witnesses, then she needs to talk with them." the men nodded to each other and took off, Mai and Rika following after Izumo.

Before the three could even get close to Hokage Tower, Izumo pinned Rika against him, a kunai to her throat. Mai tensed, "What are you doing?" she demanded. "Who are you two?" he snapped back, knowing that they were not of Konoha. "Mai! Don't let him push you around!" while Mai and Izumo were having a stare down, Rika was able to slip a hand into her kunai pouch. Her fingers curled around a blow dart of hers. Her thumb pushed the protective cap off of the tip, her movements after that were quick.

Izumo released Rika when he felt a sharp pain in his thigh. He grasped the dart, the walls caving in, "Shit! Poison? I should have known..." He looked back up to see the girls were gone. "FUCK!" ripping the dart out to run, Izumo only got about five feet before the drug kicked in and paralyzed him.

The twins split up to carry out their mission: Obtain Konohagakure's Scroll. The village went on high alert after Izumo was found poisoned by another shinobi. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were found immediately and taken to the hospital in haste.

Rika transformed into a crow, one of the birds that frequented Konoha. Mai chose a cat, the village was crawling with them. Rika perched herself among other birds atop a building while Mai walked about on the street.

Team 8 was called into action. Akamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai. Other teams were called in as well, each clan member helping out with their abilities, families bringing their children inside to hide. Akamaru stopped halfway to the gates where Team 8 was called to. Kiba scolded him but when Akamaru started barking the team paused. "Something down there, boy?" Kiba asked his canine counterpart, "Go after it!" at Kiba's words, Akamaru shot down the alley he sensed something in.

A few seconds later a cat shot out, Akamaru on it's tail. Kiba blushed with embarassment, "Akamaru! It's a cat! leave it alone, we have other things to tend to...wait a minute..." his nose twitched as his high sense of smell kicked in, "That stray smells awfully fresh to be homeless..." the feline darted off and Akamaru was about to chase after it when Kurenai snapped, "Kiba! Akamaru! you have to get to the gates! they need your noses! now get to it!" she growled, the two melting from fear before rushing off toward the gates. "Hinata, Shino... you two chase after that cat! I want to know if it's a real cat or a shinobi in transformation!" her two pupils nodded and headed off toward Mai.

Shinobi were jumping around the roof tops causing all of the birds to scatter. Rika followed suit, flying up into the air in a panic. Rock Lee was far ahead of his two teammates, his eyes burning and his heart a hole from the knowledge that _his_ Sakura was injured. Rika became interested and followed silently after Lee like any curious bird would do. Besides, she figured Mai would get the task done.

They came to a halt near the gates, Rika taking position in a nearby tree. Lee was crushed, the sight of his beloved killed him, but he didn't show it. I vowed to her at the hospital -- though she was unconscious -- that he would take down who ever did this to her. So here he, Tenten, and Neji were. Alongside other shinobi, Lee received his instructions to scout the area, look for any clues, and then report. He'd rather be looking in the village for the culprit, but there was half of the village on that.

While he was picking around the snow where Sakura and Naruto were, he noticed a crow above his head, peering at him. Tenten and Neji freaked out when Lee attacked a bird, but tensed when the bird shot him back down. Smoke moved away and there on the branch was a ninja. She held a wooden flute to her lips and began to play a soft melody, causing the young shinobi to become stupid and enthralled by the music.

Rika stood on the branch, grabbing for the crossbow on her back. She held aim at the ninjas, releasing a rain of arrows. Rock Lee was able to snap out of it in time as the thought of Sakura flooded into his mind. He dodged the arrow and saved his teammates. Rika cursed, Lee had not only helped Neji and Tenten dodge the arrows, but he knoced them from their trance. This time she played another tune, only this time it was more rough.

Tenten gasped for air, Neji was next. Lee jumped toward her, snatching up her flute and punching her in the face. Rika crashed into the next few trees, branches snapping as they met her body. Soon shinobi surrounded her. Rika only smiled. Taking the tip off of one of her arrows revealed that she had a second flute. The tune she played caused all of the shinobi within a 5 foot radius of her to lose air. They suffocated for as long as the melody played, allowing her to retreat safely.

Shino and Hinata lost sight of their target. Shino wasn't even able to place a female destruction bug on the animal so they could track it. After a few moments of rest, the two started up their search again, this time cornering the thing. Mai swallowed, her back arching as she hissed at the two. "Oh, Shino... do you really believe this cute little cat could be the one that infiltrated us?" Hinated sighed. Shino kept his eyes on the feline, grabbing it by it's nape. "Yes... I do..."

Mai was in a bad spot. she hid her chakra away, hissed and flailed acout as Shino held her by her nape. Hinata yelped, "Don't do that! you're hurting the poor thing!" she grabbed for Mai, cradling her in her arms. Mai was tense and shaking, but calmed as Hinata coaxed her. She set the cat down, Mai deciding to throw in a bit of playfulness by attacking one of Hinata's coat strings as it dangled before her.

Kurenai and Kiba caught up to Shino and Hinata. Akamaru was stuffed in Kiba's jacket and was asleep, tired from the work they had to do. They found them playing with that cat Kurenai instructed them to follow. "So it's a real cat huh?" she asked. Shino shrugged, "Seems so...Kiba?" he gazed at his tired comrade, "We came so close to the culprit!" Mai wanted to stop what she was doing when she heard those words, but ignored them and continued her cat act. "What do you mean?" Hinata asked while still playing with Mai, "It turned out to be a she. She had been a crow for the entire time it seems like... well after the whole incident with Izumo."

Mai sat down and decided to lick at her paw, rubbing it across her head while listening. "She used a strange attack... with a flute! it caused people to suffocate, but after she ran off everyone was fine! Thank God to that!" He rubbed at his dog's head, an indication that Akamaru was one of the shinobi near the criminal during that time.

Kurenai sighed, "Well... I guess that's all for now. We have ANBU on guard so you guys can go home and rest." Hinata looked up at Shino with a pout. She grabbed the cat and held it before him, "You should take the cat home!" Shino stared at her, a bit shocked her her words, "Why?" Hinata's pout made him sigh, "Because you were mean! So you have to make it up!" Before he could protest, he was stuck with the cat.

"...Shino... Why do you have a fiflthy animal in my house?" Aburame Shibi questioned his son as he came into the house with said cat. "Hinata wanted me to take care of it... Said it was to make up for me hurting the thing..." Shibi chuckled, "A challenge huh?" his son sighed, kicking his shoes off as Mai ran freely up to his father. "Male or Female?" he picked the cat up to check it out when his son shrugged. Mai struggled slightly, like any one would do. When she was put down she ran back over to Shino. "Female..." as Shino walked to his room, the cat on his feet, he heard his father adding onto his sentence, "She needs a name..." Mai meowed loudly, the sound making Shino stop. "Mai? Did this cat just say Mai?" he looked at his father who shrugged in response. Mai did it again... and again... and again... "It sounds like she's saying 'Mai' but she's really meowing... how odd..." Shino nodded, "That should be her name." His father stated.

Rika bit her lip as she saw her sister being taken away. There was nothing she could do about it. With a heavy sigh of defeat, Rika retreated into the forest for the time being, "I'll save you Mai... Count on it!"

Shino removed his coat, revealing a dark blue shirt and pasty white skin. Mai jumped onto his mattress, making herself comfortable, her eyes watching him undress. He set his glasses on his desk, his hand going for a scroll that he hadn't finished reading. He removed his headband as well before taking the scroll with him to his bed, "I didn't say you could get on my bed..." his eye twitched as she mewed again.

He was able to make himself comfortable enough to share the bed with Mai and still read his scroll peacefully. After an hour and a half, Shino fell asleep, the scroll between him and his bed partner. When Mai was sure Shino was asleep, she tried to sneak away, but was caught by the destruction bugs.

She was forced to hide in the open against the wall near his bed, the bugs coming ever so close, scaring her more that she's ever been. Shino's right eye opened, his tiredness melting away as he saw his insects surrounding the cat. He jumped from bed, remembering what his bugs had done to Akamaru. "Mai!" he yanked the cat into his arms, not realizing the smoke surrounding it.

The insects dispersed and Shino sat on his floor, eyes wide and mouth open. He was right all along! He noticed that Mai was unconscious; an effect from the attack. Seeing as it was still dark out, Shino didn't bother turning her in quite yet. He stood, Mai in his arms, and walked back to his bed, letting her rest there. In case she woke and darted off, he placed a female bug on her before leaving the room.

"Shino, you're awake? You should rest..." Shibi was sitting in the kitchen reading some documents when his son entered. "...I..." the stutter cause Shibi to put his work down and look at his son, "...Mai... is asleep..." that's all he could say. His mind was racing with questions like, "why didn't you tell him?" or, "Why can't you turn her in?!" and even, "What are you thinking?!" Shibi nodded, "That's good... Now what is it?" his father saw right through him, "...nothing important..." he lied, turning on his heel to head back to his room.

-chapter 1 end-


	2. Caught

Chapter Two!

If you do not remember what happened in Chapter One, try reading the last paragraph or two to remember!

Thank you :3

--

"Mai! Mai wake up!" Rika had snuck into the bug boy's room when he had left. She tried waking her sister, wanting to get her out of Konoha ASAP. She jumped into her battle stance when the door creaked open.

Shino pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes tightly shut. Opening them slowly, he still saw two of the same person in his room. "Twins...?" Rika clenched the kunai in her hands, "...What do you plan to do?" was the only thing that came from Shino's mouth. Rika was surprised by his sudden question, "I plan on getting my sister out of here!" she yelled in a low voice.

Rika paled when the larger Aburame entered the room, "So Mai is human? And the culprit? but who is the other?" Shino jumped away from his father, startled, "There were two of them. She is the flute user..." Shibi raised a brow, "Why are they in here...? Shino, you know that hiding the enemy is high treason." Shino could only stare at Mai and bite his lip.

She took a step toward Shino; both Aburames' raised their defenses, "If I turn myself into you... Will you let Mai go?" She knew Shibi's answer, "You both hurt shinobi of fire... You are both guilty--" Rika cut him off, "Mai only injured that Sai guy! I attacked everyone else! And it's not like I killed them anyways!" She dug herself a deeper grave with each word; Shibi's glare was proof of that.

"Where is the other?" the angered voice of Tsunade echoed through her office. Rika stood before her, Shibi behind her. ANBU surrounded the building, Rika sighed as Shibi spoke, "The other is at my house. Shino is watching her right now."

"Why didn't you bring her?"

"She's unconscious and I felt it would be a good lesson for my son. He needs to learn how to deal with the situation he's gotten himself in." was his confession. Rika looked at the Hokage, "May I interject?" she nodded, "Mai only attack Sai... I injured everyone else... I know that is not an excuse, but she doesn't deserve to be jailed!" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "You are a missing nin from mist, are you not?" Rika gave her a look, "What? OH! Haha!" Rika laughed, "My sister and I can combine as one, and when we do our headbands are one as well and it hangs around our waist. When we were joined on a mission, we were attacked and got a slash through the metal."

After hours of interrogation, Tsunade and Rika finally came to a compromise. "What about Mai?" Rika asked the Hokage, "She will stay with Shino, seeing as she was given to him while she was as a cat. I know that may seem cruel, but it is the lightest punishment I could think of." Rika nodded, "Thank you very much."

"Why are you doing this to me...?" Shino sighed. "Shino... Your insects chose her. They could have revealed her true self before she even ended up in this house, but they chose not to." Shino was stunned at what his father was telling him. "Even if she hid her chakra, it wouldn't matter."

He was back in his room, staring at the girl on his bed. When she stirred in her slumber his face heated up and his clothing clung to his body. Mai let out a long moan. Shino fell back against the wall, his breath stuck in his throat. His hand gripped his stomach and his body felt like it was on fire. Shino fled from his room to the bathroom down the hall.

When Shino came back with a wet towelette he sat down at his desk, trying to calm himself. "Where am I?" he spun around, his chair screeching against the floor. Mai was sitting up in his bed, the cloth band aids that covered the mesh around her chest loosening. "Mai?" before he knew what he was doing, Shino had jumped from his spot, dashed to the bed, and pinned Mai down when he saw her reaching for a kunai in her pouch.

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, Shino's face falling slowly toward Mai's. His lips hovered over hers, brushing lightly together. Without warning, Mai let out a scream, kicking Shino off of her and running away from him. She crouched in the corner to the left of his bed, a kunai in each hand while she rocked back and forth, breathing heavy. "Mai?" he barely questioned as she yelled back, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

A knock on his door caused Shino to cautiously sneak over, his eyes on her kunai. Once out of his room, he met his father, "By the way... Rika mentioned that Mai had a bad experience with a man... she's terrified of them." Shino wanted to jump his father, "Why couldn't you tell me this BEFORE SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" he hissed. His father only laughed and walked away, leaving Shino to fume and carefully get back into his room.

Rika tensed, her heart palpitated roughly, "Mai?!" she whispered out worriedly. Rika took a few steps from her bed to the prison door, her hands wrapping around the cold metal. "If only I knew what was going on outside of this prison..." she rested her forehead against the bars, her head only lifting when she heard the chuckle of the guard."So we meet again... only this time you are restrained... No darts, no poisons..." Rika gave the man a blank stare, "Izumo... quit taunting me..." she demanded."I can still kill you..." he laughed, "how?"

Placing her thumb and middle finger to her lips, she gently blew, a high whistle coming forth. "Whistling? You plan on killing me by whistling?" he could've laughed again if it weren't for the lack of air in his lungs as Rika stole his breath. Remembering her pact with Tsunade, she lowered her fingers, Izumo left trying to regain his composure, "Okay... That sucked..." He tensed when she flashed him a smirk, "I can make you lose your breath in other ways too..." her eyes glazed over and lips shimmering from saliva. She pressed against the bars, running her tongue over her teeth with a seducing grin in her eyes.

Izumo swallowed. His throat dry. "Yo! Izumo!" he gave a sigh of relief when his partner appeared. "Kotetsu! Thank god..." Rika pouted, her brows knotted with anger. "Hey nose!" Kotetsu cringed when Rika called to him, "Why don't you go check on my sister!" it was much more of a demand than a question; the look in Rika's eyes frightening. "Err... How about no?" she figured he'd say that, "Don't you care about Shino?" the two friends were interested now, "Mai is with Shino... All alone, in his room... He'll be dead by dinner!" what she said was only half a lie. If Shino really did do anything to her, he'd already be dead. "But you both can't go... you gotta watch me too!" her tone of voice was playful.

Kotetsu gave in, leaving Izumo to deal with Rika while he went off to 'save' Shino.

She was giggling. Izumo was frightened. Before him was Rika, a powerful shinobi from Mist, possible connection to the late Zabuza... He wasn't frightened... he was petrified. "Izu! ...mo!" she recited his name in a flirtatious way. "What are you doing?" he demanded of her when her hands disappeared behind her back. When she didn't answer he grabbed a kunai, only to stop when the white cloth around her bosom loosened.

Now the only thing covering her upper half were the fishnet shirt and the long sleeve covering her entire right arm. She sauntered up to the bars, her expression that of lust. Beckoning her guard with her index finger, she clung to the bars as if trying to melt through them to get to the shinobi before her. "I'll take your breath away in ways you'd never imagine..." her low sultry voice broke Izumo, his body up against the bars. Their lips touched, only for a brief moment before Rika slid down the bars and took Izumo's breath away.

He normally enjoyed silence. But this time silence was killing him. "Do you want anything?" Shino heard himself ask. Whatever this girl has done to him, he doesn't like it. Ever since the whole cat incident, Shino lost his stoic. His brown eyes were locked on her quivering figure, "You are my guest... just tell me what you," he was cut off by her crude response, "I am your _pet_... I am not your guest! I am and intruder! Your Hokage had the greatest idea of punishment by making me your fucking PET!" her anger filled words hit him like stars. "If you're his pet... then you have to listen to what he tells you!" Both looked at the window, the sight of Kotetsu and Kiba causing both to tense, each for different reasons.

Kiba bounced in, his focus on Shino, "Shit man! You're sexy!" he chuckled, "I'd LOVE to be your pet!" Kotetsu rolled his eyes, ignoring them and sending all of his attention onto Mai. He reached down to grab her by the arm; the feeling of Shino's gaze on his back not causing him to falter.

Shibi burst into the room when the commotion was too much. Destruction bugs covered the walls and began to create a barrier between Mai and Kotetsu. The ANBU spun around to face the head of the clan, his eyes filled with rage, "What are you doing? Don't you realize that you are putting your son in danger by having this criminal in here?" his only response was a cold glare, "Get. Out."

Kotetsu grit his teeth, not wanting to leave, but not wanting to get on the Aburames' bad side. Without warning he lunged through the barrier, driving a kunai into chest. An abrupt pain in his intestines caused him to fall back onto Shino's bed. Mai grasped him by the throat and threw him outside, careful as to not break the window.

His eyes gazed up at the sky, the sun's light blinding him from seeing the features on Mai's face as she stood over him; her right foot pressed into his gut, the dirt mingling with the red blood cells. What he had struck was a water clone she had made the minute Shino left the room.

After gathering the strength to get away from the Mist Shinobi, Kotetsu stood confidently. Mai didn't move for the longest time. Each waited for an opening, and when Mai saw her opponent falter ever so slightly from the wound she gave him, she moved.

Before he could even put up his defenses, Kotetsu was knocked to the ground. The wound he had received prior was causing him great discomfort. He heard Shibi chuckling, this greatly unnerved him, but Shibi's next move allowed him to breath easier, "Shino! Stop her." The command was subtle and the young bug user hesitated for only a moment before entering the battle. Kiba followed, if only to save Kotetsu, but entered none the less.

"Mai!" her rage filled gaze fell to Kiba who had yelled her name. She looked past the canine to see Shino releasing his destruction bugs. The look on his face made her spine shiver and her face flush. Without thinking, she fled to the nearby forest.

Shino called off his bugs, causing Kiba to flip, "Why didn't you chase after her?" he practically shouted in his ear. "Earlier… I placed a female on her… So I can track her later… Right now we should tend to Kotetsu." Said ninja stood. Clearing his throat to speak, "Don't worry about me… What if she gets away?" Shino wanted to punch him, "I said I have a female bug on her, I'll let her calm down first. I'd rather her escape than risk my life while she is still riled up."

Kiba laughed, "Whatever man… If you need help, just call on me. Can you walk?" he directed the rest of his patience to Kotetsu, who nodded. "Later bug freaks!" Shino cringed at the oh so old pet name as Kiba and Kotetsu left the scene.

After running for what felt like an hour, Mai came to a stop at a nearby lake. The area was a vast clearing, the terrain was rocky and the water clear as the sky. The young Mist Ninja found a comfortable spot to rest and catch her throughts, her mind running wild with crazy images of what happened the past few days. Yule was barely a week away and yet the heavens seemed to have neglected that fact. Winter started in less than two days, their mission was taking longer than expected of them. Mai exhaled, her heart heavy with failure.

She drew her legs in, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her chin upon them. Across her arm the female destruction bug walked. "A tracker..." yet again Mai exhaled, her heart acheing with failure once more. How could she have been so careless? Rika sacrificed herself for her, and what does she do? Fail. Mai was supposed to be the perfect one, the one without any flaws -- completely stoic... There was something about Konoha that caused her wall to break; or perhaps it was already broken from before.

Mai let her heavy lids fall shut, her lungs filled to the brim with crisp cool air; she began to reminince.

Sunagakure, The Land of Wind. Mai and Rika were instructed to meet with a client at the capital of the city there. Rika had and advantage on the mission, her power source that of wind. Due to the dry climate and desert like area, there was hardly any water Mai could manipulate; especially during battle. While on their mission, the two were able to have fun in the village. It just so happened that a festival was going on that week so the streets were filled with excited people. During the commotion, Mai went missing. Rika was on her own and didn't realize her sister was in danger. She only noticed Mai was missing later that night. Thinking she was just out and having fun, it didn't bother her too much. The next morning Rika was tense. Mai wasn't back and the two had a job to complete. When the two met up again, Mai's right sleeve was torn off, her body beaten, and her chakra drained. The culprit was never found and Mai has never been the same.

"Hey..." Mai didn't need to look at the boy as he sat down next to her. "...run off again and you'll have the whole military after you." Mai couldn't help but laugh at his words, "Why should I care? I've already lost..." She could feel his frown, "Shino..." her voice was steady. Mai turned to face the other, "...I hate you." Shino's heart twitched and his body moved on it's own, his lips pressing against his pet's. He pulled slowly away, his glasses shining from the sun, "Will you come back with me?" both swallowed, "...sure."

-end chapter 2-


	3. Imprisoned

Two good friends sat next to each other at the local bar. "Then she ran off into the woods..." Kotetsu groaned; the wrapped injury of his causing him to sigh with slight pain. He eyed the other who held a feral grin, "Izumo?" said man giggled, "I had mind numbing sex through prison bars..."; Kotetsu choked on his drink, his eyes wide and on his partner, "You... YOU DID WHAT?!" Izumo couldn't help but laugh.

"How can that jerk laugh? That bitch he shagged put us in the hospital!" Sai sniggered at Naruto's choice of words. Sakura rolled her eyes, "What about you Sai? How are your wounds?" the two friends gazed at their newest team addition, he could only shrug, "I'm okay. Won't be in the field for a while..." Sai's kind smile, but Sasuke like features caused Naruto to die inside, "We completely failed our mission!" he exasperated, "man I'm bummed!" he slumped down in his seat and yawned.

"Winter is tomorrow..." Kiba smiled into his drink, coke with lime, as he spoke to the man sitting before him. "So it is..." their eyes met, smiles were swapped, hands held under the darkness of the table." Kankuro... What should we do for Yule?" the question itself threw Kankuro off. He had forgotten about the nearing holiday, "Err... I haven't thought of that yet..." he raised his hands before him as he received a death glare from Kiba, "Hey! No need to get angry! I've been busy!" He stood, slamming his hands to the table, "Doing what?! Flirting with sluts you don't even know?!" Kankuro thanked the loud music as his secret mate yelled at him, "Getting my mission done successfully!" he spat back. Kiba's eyebrow twitched, his knuckles popped from the strain of clenching fists, "Liar..." he dug money out of his pocket to pay for his share and left for home. Kankuro stared for a few moments after Kiba had already left; he too reaching for money to leave behind.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the haphazardly hidden display of love between dog breath and the puppet master. "Wow, that was special..." Sai looked at her with confusion, but didn't bother to ask. "Naruto! What's wrong?" she slapped her kitsune teammate on the back as he fell into dreamland, "wuah!" he rubbed the back of his neck as he shot her a glare, "Ne, ne! I was just thinking!" she had a shocked look on her face, he knew what was coming, "You can THINK!?" he glared, rolled his eyes, and then got comfortable again, "big shocker huh?" his response caused Sakura to regret her words.

Two young women stood at attention in the center of the small office, their forms unmoving as if paralyzed. Four shinobi were lined to the right of the women, while the rest, unnecessary pieces of the game were spewn about. The Hokage sat; her fingers folded before her face, at her desk, her eyes darting from the two key pieces to her puzzle and the four others. "You two know the consequences of being caught. Your superiors will receive notice of your failure to obtain Konoha's sacred scroll." Tsunade paused to gather all of the expressions from everyone in the room, "and you shall both be severely punished, if not killed."

Sakura swallowed rather loudly compared to Rika's silent, almost hidden gulp, "Killed?" Rika broke her bearing to gaze at the pinkette, "Yes, killed. These two were not only caught, but have committed high treason." Rika sunk, her heart plummeting into depression as Mai's composure nearly broke. "What treason would that be?" The mature of the sisters couldn't help but wonder. From her seat, Tsunade rose, waltzing over to the young kunoichi, "It was not you, my dear... so perhaps your elders would spare you..." her eyes fell onto Rika, who stood quivering, "...I don't know what your customs are... so I don't know what will happen to either of you." She turned her back on the two, the only person in her view was Shizune, "...Because neither of you murdered any of my shinobi, I will not give you the death sentence. Unless your Mizukage sends a team after you, you two are my prisoners."

Rika stiffened as the Hokage's words took place in her brain, "...Rika, you have been serving time in prison, while your sister, Mai, has been under the supervision of the Aburame Clan. As you know my reasoning for that was because, at the time, she was a cat and a gift to Shino." she spun around, the movement of her large bosom causing almost everyone to fall over. Naruto had pinched the bridge of his nose in embarrassment, muttering the words "so huge..." into her hand."But due to Mai's recent activities, I hereby sentence her to prison." Kotetsu could hardly hold back his smirk. It was because of him that she was to be placed into a cold, damp cell.

Mai's brows knotted in confusion, "What, may I ask, activities are you referring to?" Tsunade took her seat behind her desk yet again. She shuffled some papers about until she found the one she wanted, "Injuring Kotetsu, threatening the lives of Kiba, Kotetsu, and Shino..." she stared at the paper some more, "and then fleeing the scene." Though her face and body language displayed no anger, Rika could feel the heated aura from her twin, "I attacked Kotetsu in defense. He and Kiba entered Shino's room and Kotetsu was going to take me from there to I do not know where. Both Shino and his father used their insects to create a barrier, but Kotetsu still pursed on. I had used a replacement jutsu so I was not hurt, but even so, Kotetsu stabbed my replacement in the chest with a kunai." Their eyes met and held glances for quite some time before Tsunade confronted the two Aburame members, "What about running away afterwards?" Mai stared the woman square in the eye, "I have no defense for that action."

An unstable building was the most secure holding cell in all of Konoha. To prevent escape, Mai was chained to the floor, her wrists and ankles bound by rusted yet sturdy metal. She felt like an animal. Tsunade placed a seal on both of the girls so neither of them could perform any jutsus to aid them while imprisoned. The chains were long enough for her to stand and move about the room.

A rather large crack in the corner ceiling allowed the elements to enter. She had no extra blankets or anything to keep her warm -- considering her choice of clothing, the coming snow would surely freeze her body. She sighed, the cloud from her breath fading into the rest of the air, "At least Rika will be alright..." her thoughts turned to her sister who was to stay in the barracks of Konoha; the warm cells with bedding and pillows... Yeah, Rika was safe.

"Izumo... Where is my sister?" the two sat next to one another on the cot in the decent sized cage that belong to Rika. Izumo shrugged, "I think she was to be held in that tower over there." his finger pointed to a decaying building that could be seen from the small window. Rika pouted, "Why? Why can't she be here?" a rather devious chuckle caught their attention, both heads turning to see Kotetsu with his hands on his hips, "Getting cozy?" he frowned when the two didn't laugh, "Mai is in maximum security because she is the more dangerous one, according to the Hokage. She was going to murder Sai, and most likely me as well -- she doesn't like men does she?" the question made Rika sink behind Izumo, "Rika?" Kotetsu smirked when he got Rika's reaction, "Bingo... In time, she probably would have assassinated Shino." Izumo shook his head, "Why do you think that?" he laughed again, "Because she was angry with him, saying that she had no free will and that she was not his guest that she was his pet. She was disgusted! If I hadn't have arrived, bug freak would've been dead by dinner like your bait over there said."

"It's snowing already?" Rika sighed into her knees. Both men had left her around an hour ago, her mind thinking about nothing more than home. They should have completed their mission by now. Rika was worried about her house keeper. "She must be worried..." the sisters were supposed to be home for Yule, but considering their current position, Rika doubted that would happen.

Snow piled up in the open corner as the sun dove into a sea of trees. With her mind focused on the gathering flakes, Mai didn't notice the bugs slipping into her clothing. Only did she realize that insects were burrowing in her body when she felt their tiny feet dance across her sensitive flesh. Her body froze. Mai couldn't do anything to stop them; she was too exhausted to try anything. Rusted hinges sang into the room, their shriek not comforting Mai in the slightest.

The intruder walked closer to the prisoner, her back turned. "A feral cat does not last long after it has been caught and caged." the voice belonged to an experienced male she had met in the past few days. "Soon you'll break under pressure -- be it the lack of food or the insects invading your corpse, you will surrender."

"I have no idea what you mean. I am surrendering nothing. I have nothing to surrender. You already have my cooperation! What more do you want?!" she spat back at the figure behind her, her eyes not moving from their spot on the snow. The man laughed, "You'll understand..." with a movement of his hand, Mai gasped, her insides felt as if they were being cooked. She fell over in pain, the man laughed, "You will be visited again on Yule... Be ready." a few short strides and he was gone, the door sealed tight like before.

-end chapter 3-

a/n: sorry this was so short. When it came to the end I just felt like it should stop there. anywho, thanks for reading.


End file.
